The Roads We Cross
by Sakurafeather
Summary: Itachi has no aspirations. He finds remedy on the countryside only to counter demons of the past and a young man, Naruto, who might be the key to his resolve. Yaoi ItaNaru
1. Coming Home

**AN:** I finally got an idea to write an ItaNaru story about! :D I'm so happy! This story is a bit different than what I write and I hope it turns out to be entertaining. I'm not all too familiar with Itachi's character or actually "my" Itachi which I hope stays somewhere close to in-character. So if Itachi seems a bit OC, my fault! Then again who can really convey Itachi perfectly? Only Kishimoto-sensei can.

**Warnings: **AU, OC, future Lemons, eventual Yaoi, ItaNaru

Ages:

Itachi – 20

Naruto – 16

**Summary:** Itachi has no aspirations. He finds remedy on the countryside only to counter demons of the past and a young man, Naruto, who might be the key to his resolve.

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Coming Home**_

Noises erupted from every crevice of a lively train station that bustled with travelers or those retuning home. Anyone would have an overwhelming reaction as families reunited after years on foreign soil crafted a perfect Hallmark moment or separated lovers met by the strings of fate. All this managed to rouse a smile on even the toughest of men but Uchiha Itachi hardly paid any heed to such "heartwarming" details. He stood composed, astute, and with an expression of absolute patience as he waited for the arrival of his train. Had his mother not also accompanied him, there would be no movements from the young man or even words for that matter.

"Oh, Itachi, how I wish I could go to Konoha with you!" An elegant older yet full of youth, woman exclaimed while smoothing out the wrinkles of her son's casual stripped crimson and black flannel shirt. Itachi displayed no affection towards his mother's worries but allowed her to continue her ministrations.

"Mother, the length of my departure is merely for a few months," Itachi answered calmly reassuring his mother from adding more anxiety to her agenda. Uchiha Mikoto tugged playfully on the collar of his shirt with a soft warm smile contributing to her graceful beauty.

"You ask the impossible from me, Itachi. How can I not worry for my son? I am well aware this trip may serve some purpose for you which is my only reason for letting your father send you away," Mikoto said in a sing-song tone but managed to add a hint of seriousness. Itachi comprehended her cause for taking precautions such as packing all his items or personally seeing him off, a man now. He endured her caring gestures and when necessary, he lightly returned a coded gesture.

"Father proves a valid point. I've no reason to ensue an argument over traveling arrangements," Itachi said placidly earning a pout from his mother. His demeanor never failed to remain composed and supplied sufficing answers. His mother sighed shaking her head in defeat.

"What am I to do with you, Itachi? Is there no way for me to break that mask? Visiting my cousin in Konoha may do some good for you. Just behave," Uchiha Mikoto replied fixing the collar of her son though there was merely an act of impulse than actual need.

"I cause no trouble seeing that mischief brings no fortune," Itachi answered placing his hand over his mother's small slender soft hands. "Stop worrying about me." Mikoto gave him a weak smile in response patting his hand with her other free hand.

"I have such a handsome and charming son. Its miracle there is no secret girlfriends or even grandchild for that matter. Oh! There's your train!" Mikoto removed her hand to point at an arriving locomotive. Itachi watched the train pull up and the steam clouding the sky.

"Mother, I enjoy your flattering comments, but I will miss my transportation," Itachi said trying to detach himself from his clinging mother.

"I find myself unable to let go. Funny, I'm still scared although that was in the past. Promise you'll call once you arrive?" Mikoto's onyx eyes watered tearfully yet she kept her tears at bay. Itachi's intense gaze softened slightly and placed a hand on his mother's frail shoulder.

"Nothing like that will happen again. I assure you. I'll call once I arrive," Itachi reassured her using a soothing tone for some form of comfort for his distressed mother. Reluctantly, Mikoto released his firm grasp nodding in agreement and apologizing for acting out.

"Itachi, you may have boundless intelligence but without any passion or motivation then you may reach only to a certain point before tumbling back down. I hope you aren't angered for us sending you away." Mikoto ran her hand through a silky long black ponytail. Itachi merely nodded but not entirely in agreement.

"I have no repugnance towards Father or you. I accepted this arrangement because I see my flaws that must be corrected in order to succeed," Itachi answered as both of them walked towards the entrance of his compartment.

Mikoto let out an exasperated sigh while patting her son on the back. "Stop being so hard on yourself. Lighten up your formality a bit or you'll confuse those who try to befriend you."

"I always speak in this manner." Itachi protested as he saw no other way to freely express his thoughts. Words had to be carefully chosen for creating the right impact to whatever conversation you were engaged in. Socializing wasn't his favorite pastime which is the sole reason when he spoke everything was precise and to the point.

"Never mind, honey. Get on the train before I have a change of heart and drag you back home," Mikoto warned a playful smile forming on pink lips that now pressed into a tight line. Itachi reached the entrance of the compartment waiting patiently for the conductor to ask for his ticket as the man attended other passengers.

"Good-bye," Itachi said bowing when the conductor motioned him for him to take his seat. Mikoto grimaced at the words as if they brought unpleasant memories.

"I dislike saying 'good-bye'….almost like we won't see each other again. It's 'See you later', silly." Itachi's eyes widened slightly as he was taken aback his mother's statement. He could feel the set impassive face of his break into a smile no one but his mother would be able to distinguish.

"See you later," Itachi said then disappeared behind the compartment doors. Before he entered, he saw his mother smile. He passed the light crowd of passengers who debated which seat they should take or young passengers that roamed the halls screaming at the top of their lungs. The interior of his compartment wasn't first class material but neither was it rubbish for him to think himself unfortunate to travel for the next few hours. Itachi finally decided taking a comfortable seat by the window near the back of his compartment.

"Itachi!" His onyx eyes scanned the sea of heads lined outside the train. Automatically he spotted his mother waving with a gentle and relaxing smile settled on her youthful features. On instinct anyone would have waved back but this wasn't in Itachi's persona. A nod of acknowledgement sufficed for his mother who understood his quirks for socializing.

A loud whistle indicated the train's departure. The sea of heads grew larger as more were added by the second for last minute good-byes for their friends or families. Waves, and more waves and then the train started moving forward pulling away Itachi from his bustling city to a different world. Soon his mother was no more than a blurred figure then she was out of site. Itachi rested his back against the cushioned seat and settled entertaining himself by gazing outside to view the scenery. This lasted an hour or so before the young man's wandered to reason why he was on a train traveling to a remote village called Konoha.

Uchiha Itachi, 20 years-old, a prodigy student, pride of the family, and promising heir for Head of Criminal Justice, he excelled in any task given to him without a struggle. People claimed him to be a gifted child and whatnot as Itachi possessed intelligence, charisma, charm, and everything that classified Itachi as a "perfect" individual but he lacked motivation. His parents were proud of him but they weren't satisfied though he excelled at whatever challenged was cast his way, Itachi held no will of fire. Unless he found a reason "to live" as his father described motivation, then Itachi could not inherit the family business. This was the sole reason he boarded a train and was on his way to Konoha. To inherit the will of fire. Wonderful.

Itachi tired of the scenery and pulled out a book from his traveling pack. He read without being disturbed by the noise all around him. No one came to bother him either as most tended to do. It was mostly due to his appearance but he would kindly end the conversation. After a few hours, Itachi felt a cool breeze fill the compartment and the colors of autumn attracted the attention of most of the passengers as they stared out the window in awe. Itachi wasn't new to such spectacular scenery but it had been years since he had been in Konoha and the scene mesmerized him.

Before any of them received a chance to witness the sparkling lake up ahead, the train started to slow down as it arrived at the rendezvous. The conductor's voice vibrated against the walls of the compartment as he asked everyone to gather their belongings and exit the train swiftly but carefully. Itachi placed his book in his pack before grabbing for his other luggage and patiently waiting for his turn to exit off the train. Many people were excited as they exclaimed the beauty of Konoha during the fall truly was breathtaking. The raven kept an eye out for his mother's cousin who is supposed to be there to pick him up from the train station. Itachi hoped the man would appear soon because many villagers were starting to grow interested in him. The last thing he wanted was a swarm of people asking him if he belonged to a model agency or was an actor.

"Itachi-kun!" The swarm of fangirls sounded better than a grown man waving madly with his mouth and nose covered with a medical mask. The kind you wore to stop the spread of infection. He stood next to the raven with his eyes wrinkled in what appeared a smile. "Wow, you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were begging me to play with you on the swings," said the silver haired man with a soft laugh.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched. "Kakashi-san, please do keep your nostalgia to yourself and not open to the public." This was just one of the reasons why he had been reluctant to come back to Konoha. Kakashi enjoyed unmasking his weaknesses. A grin etched on the older man's face or so his eyes indicated that behind his mask was a grin.

"Composed and emotionless as ever I see," Kakashi said placing his hands into a pocket almost as if he was stopping himself from taking something out of them. "Mikoto-chan has yet to loosen you up. How is my favorite cousin doing?" Kakashi asked forming a casual conversation while he motioned Itachi to walk with him.

"My mother is doing well. She has taken up the simple pleasures of gardening," Itachi answered calmly. Kakashi nodded smiling for he knew the raven haired man wasn't one for showing any affection and neither was he. Just small talk sufficed to demonstrate both were struck by nostalgia of their younger days.

"That's good for Mikoto-chan. How is your father?" Kakashi and Itachi bustled through a small crowd making their way to a parking lot.

"He is also doing well. He's a busy man as always," Itachi was growing tired of these questions. Kakashi smiled again offering him to take the passenger seat of an old Volvo.

"Of course Fugaku-san is always busy. How about you? Any interesting facts I should know about? A girlfriend?" Kakashi poked more into his life slowly getting Itachi to speak more than he was accustomed to.

"I'm here and soon will take on my father's role. There's no need to ask when you know me all too well. No girls, they're bothersome," Itachi said dumping his luggage to the backseat.

"Oh…that's interesting to know. Well you know Konoha will be a good way to get a smile on that stone face of yours. There are some intriguing people here," Kakashi stated starting the engine and exiting the train station to take a road of dirt and not pavement. Itachi soon saw the array of fall colors: red, orange, yellow, and brown blinding him. Kakashi rambled to himself about a new book he started reading and recommending Itachi should read it should he get "lonely." Itachi had little to say over this matter. Kakashi drove under a canopy of trees and up gravel roads and across the great bridge where Itachi had countless times ridden his bike across as a child. Itachi watched the dark blue water of the lake lap lazily against the shore where ships of all kind were stationed.

"Hasn't changed much has it?" Kakashi remarked when he noticed the raven entranced by familiar sceneries. Itachi said nothing and for the rest of the ride neither of them spoke. Kakashi wasn't rich per se but he wasn't poor either. Rather the silver haired man enjoyed the simple pleasures life had to offer. Kakashi owned a home on top of a hill where you could stand outside on the edge for hours staring at the lake and the village under you. It was a two story home painted the purest of white. Itachi remembered liking to visit Kakashi's home.

"Ah, we're home. You don't mind if I have company over?" Kakashi asked when he turned off the ignition already getting out of the car.

"No," Itachi responded gathering his belongings before following an all too excited Kakashi. One, thing about Kakashi you must always know: he never got excited unless he was screwing someone. Itachi could only imagine who "company" was. He had no complaints though. The way his distant relative lived his life wasn't for him to judge.

"Good because we have a few people joining us for dinner. It's the birthday of a grandson of a friend of mine and he requested we hold the celebration here. Iruka is simply going crazy with making food and getting this and that ready. Try to be nice Ita-chan," Kakashi said waving his hand in the air to dismiss the glare Itachi threw at him when he heard his pet name.

Itachi followed him towards the front steps knowing Kakashi never locked his door. There was no need to lock your door in Konoha. The sweet aroma of food filled his nostrils, the warmth invited him in, familiar stairs came into view along with family photos, and doors and halls he once roamed about as a child. There came the lively noises of pots clanging together, water boiling, someone cursing, and screams of a woman. This must be Kakashi's "company."

"We're back!" Kakashi called into the hall. Itachi wanted no attention towards them but there was no escape when a blond woman peered out from the kitchen door.

"About time! Tell your lover I have every right to play a nice game of poker tonight!" the woman spoke in a loud tone taking no notice of Itachi. Kakashi chuckled nervously.

"Tsunade-san, gambling is a bad habit to be teaching your grandson. Besides I have a guest of honor," Kakashi replied pointing at Itachi. Honey colored eyes analyzed him carefully. Itachi wasn't intimated but the woman was young or appeared to be youthful but there was an air around her of authority.

"You must be the oldest Uchiha brat. This is good….there's a worthy opponent to challenge tonight," the woman smiled and a tan head appeared behind her.

"Tsunade-sama please stop gambling! Your grandson's future depends on the money you have!" the man with a scar on his nose protested earning another nervous chuckle form Kakashi.

Itachi wasn't sure what was going on anymore. The woman, Tsunade, had just challenged him in a duel that involved gambling and the man with the scar wasn't all for it. Apparently Tsunade knew him from somewhere but Itachi couldn't recall ever meeting the woman to begin with. Luckily, Kakashi came to his rescue. "Let him breathe, guys. Itachi just traveled on a train for hours to get here. Let him settle down first then bother him as much as you want, he has nothing to do anyway," Kakashi said smiling again. Itachi took back the "rescue" part. The scar guy sighed with relief and gave Itachi a warm smile.

"I'm Iruka, hope my food will make you feel right at home," the man with the scar said coming forward to shake Itachi's hand. Itachi nodded grasping the tan hand but with no smile.

"Smells good," Itachi stated earning a blush from the shorter man.

"My cooking skills aren't _that _great, truth be told. Kakashi insisted and Tsunade-san's grandson insisted I cook so here I am. Oh, sorry I'll stop rambling now, you must be tired," Iruka bowed politely again blushing. Itachi noted how Iruka dropped a honorific for Kakashi. "Company" eh?

"No need to apologize. I'll come back down and help," Itachi offered seeing he had nothing to do. Waiting in a room the rest of the time until the rest of the guests arrived sounded unappealing to him. Iruka scratched the back of his head a hint of nervousness clinging to him.

"Oh no, please don't bother exerting yourself! I'll take care of all the preparations. Kakashi has finished wrapping gifts already and Tsunade-san insisted she help with cooking but that didn't turn out too well…." Iruka had no chance to take back his words because he heard the crackling of knuckles behind him.

"I want to cook for my grandson. I bet he would enjoy my meal more than yours," Tsunade proclaimed. Kakashi came between the two laughing.

"Tsunade-san please sit, you have had too much sake to drink," Kakashi led her to a chair for the woman to collapse in. She sighed heavily a rosy glow spreading to her cheeks. She was indeed a bit tipsy. 'Go on upstairs,' Kakashi mouthed winking. Itachi was more than relieved to leave three lively grown adults. What happened to the adults are mature concept?

Itachi carried his belongings and his feet caused the wood to creak under his feet. The foot of the stairs greeted him as if saying 'Welcome back' and he ascended upstairs to be greeted by more family photos. They were of Kakashi and his father going fishing or Kakashi surrounded by a group of friends in his high school years. Then of his mother when she was younger trying to take off Kakashi's mask, then his family, and so it went until he reached a certain photo. It was an Uchiha reunion party as he recalled. Kakashi was next to his mother pinching her cheek, his father made an effort to smile at least, a 10-year old Itachi demonstrated his sparkly white teeth while he ruffled the hair of his younger brother, Sasuke who had been 6 at the time. Sasuke…his little brother. Itachi stood there for what seemed like hours staring at the picture remembering the past.

A scream snapped him back to reality and alerted him but laughs followed so he figured the adults were having some fun downstairs. 'It's all in your head,' Itachi thought moving along until he reached the bedrooms upstairs. The biggest room of course belonged to Kakashi and was on the far left and the guest room where Itachi and Sasuke had stayed giggling over silly stories was on the right. Itachi grasped the brass handle before opening the white painted door. The room was flooded with rays of sunlight. Two beds were on each side of opposite walls where Itachi had once slept. Toys that once inhabited shelves and a desk were gone as well as any traces that children once had stayed here – it was empty. Itachi settled in dumping his luggage on the bed that had once been his.

Itachi unpacked placing clothes in hangers and then putting them away in a closet that once bustled with children's clothing and small shoes. Shoes he brought were stored away in the closet and as for his personal entertainment which was mostly books and his laptop he settled the books on empty shelves and laptop on the desk. Itachi liked organization and even when he had assorted his items to his liking, the room lacked life. The bed empty next his was proof of that. 'Sasuke…' The air in the room was escaping or something because Itachi was starting to have some trouble breathing. He needed to get out for a while. Out of the house if possible. He didn't need permission from Kakashi since he was an adult now.

Itachi left the rest of the contents laying on his bed before quietly slipping downstairs and away from the group of excited adults. Cool air hit his lungs and he felt the oxygen coming back to him. All he needed was a quick walk. The leaves danced with wind and Itachi decided to head down the hill and admire the scenery. The path made of mostly dirt felt soft under his feet and Itachi kept walking as each step he took the more he forgot. Instead now he turned his walk into a distraction until Kakashi and his gang calmed a bit. He had no rush as he had no clue who this grandson of the woman Tsunade was.

Itachi watched boats travel around the lake for a leisure moment of relaxation. His father had owned a variety of boats and each Saturday he had taken Itachi and Sasuke fishing. That was all in the past now. Konoha remained the same after all these years. Nothing changed and it wouldn't change. Itachi was so lost in the thought he hadn't noticed someone hiding behind a tree. "Gotcha!" someone yelled and like that Itachi was drenched in water from head to toe. He hadn't been able to dodge whatever was thrown at him which was most likely a few water balloons for colored plastic was on the floor.

Laughter broke out of nowhere as Itachi showed an expression of pure confusion. "Oh…shit. You aren't the pervert," said the voice. Itachi wasn't pleased to say in the least. It was cold enough to catch a cold if wet.

"A pervert scouts out victims in the shadows," Itachi said moving his wet silky black bangs from his face. A young man appeared from behind the tree "Clearly that description fits me." The boy was at least a few years younger than Itachi and a head and half shorter than Itachi. Golden hair stuck out from all places but still framed his face, he had caramel skin, and three whiskers on each cheek or at least Itachi thought of them as whiskers.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that old man. I thought you were someone I knew," the boy said but still grinned. Itachi raised an eyebrow in question.

"You do realize these clothes are worth more than your life?" Something possessed Itachi to say this or maybe it was his exhaustion taking the better of him. The boy shuffled uncomfortably but laughed.

"I bet. I said I was sorry! Stop threatening me! Here, let me take you back my teacher's place so we can get you a spare change of clothes. Careful though, he's a pervert who reads stupid porn books. He might dig ya," the boy said chuckling at his own joke. Itachi reluctantly followed the boy back up the hill and had he been concentrating he would have noticed he was going back the way he came from.

"Oh by the way, today is my birthday so call my prank a birthday gift from you to me," he exclaimed grinning again. Itachi clearly thought this boy was out of his mind. And he did. That's when he realized they were at Kakashi's front drive. Itachi groaned connecting the dots.

"You thought I was Kakashi?" Itachi dared asked. The boy nodded fervently then gasped.

"Wait you know the pervert!? So I did have every right to throw water balloons at you! You must be like his sidekick or something!" the boy was too loud and soon enough Itachi heard voices from inside the house.

"Don't place me in the same league as a man who only thinks of sexual intercourse," Itachi said his voice starting to elevate too. The boy giggled.

"Old man, you talk strange. Just say "having sex.""

"There will be none of that while you live with me, brat!" came a cool female voice that sent the boy grasping onto Itachi's arm. Itachi felt a chill run down his body and he was sure it wasn't due to him being drenched in water.

"Itachi, I had no idea you already got…_acquainted _with Naruto. That fast huh?" Kakashi said a twinkle in his eyes that Itachi wished he could wipe off. All eyes were on him waiting for some form of confession.

"He threw water balloons at me," Itachi said simply. Whatever made everyone crack up laughing was a mystery to him. Kakashi shook his head wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

"I think Konoha will be seeing some interesting things soon," Kakashi claimed heading back to the house. Tsunade shot Itachi threatening gazes and Iruka seemed more than relieved for some reason. It was only Naruto and him again.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that, they're a bit crazy….so you're that relative Kakashi-sensei was talking about. I thought you'd be a total pervert like him and have stacks of erotic novels. Guess I was wrong," Naruto shrugged detaching himself from Itachi's arm. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the boy said stretching out his hand with another grin. Itachi took his time before clasping the small hand into his pale slender large hand.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi introduced himself somehow already forgiving the boy for the prank.

"Um nice to meet you Itachi….hey no hard feelings right?" Naruto asked those astounding sapphire eyes grasping Itachi's attention. They were full of life unlike his.

"No hard feelings," Itachi repeated letting the boy smile again. "Happy Birthday, Uzumaki," Itachi said without knowing why he said it. Naruto also seemed surprised by the man's outburst but he laughed. His laugh was loud yet harmonious like the sound of a fast paced piano beat.

"Call me Naruto."

It was on October 10th that Uchiha Itachi met Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi came to Konoha for motivation and reshape his life again as it once was. Soon Itachi would come to see Naruto was his resolve and he, just what Naruto needs. What both of them hadn't realized yet was they both were connected since the beginning before either of them met. _Konoha will be seeing some interesting things soon. _Kakashi was right.

* * *

**AN: **I have hardly any comments I want to write but I do want so say that this story is similar to Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. Of course it's different but I want to establish the importance of bonds and how they change overtime and bring two people closer together when things seem tough. It sounds cheesy but this an idea I had for ItaNaru. I think this idea suits this pairing better than SasuNaru xD

So what did ya'll think? Btw Itachi forgot to call his mother....


	2. What You Don’t See

**AN: **Gee, I have no idea what to say but thanks to those who reviewed and anybody who likes this story so far. Honestly, I wrote the last bit pretty fast and I wasn't sure how Itachi and Naruto would meet. I was falling asleep because it was like 2 in the morning xD No point on lying. But while listening to the _Coffee Shop Prince (_a Korean drama) OST I got more and more ideas for this :D You can say the OST is my main muse for writing this story.

--Those who asked about Sasuke…well you'll just have to wait and see.

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**What You Don't See**_

First impressions determine your outlook on other people before actually getting to know them. Naruto Uzumaki was an abundant bundle of sunshine radiating his rays all around those around him. He ran into the house causing chaos but also motivating the adults to resume their preparations despite the fact Naruto had pulled yet another prank. Itachi was inclined to provide any assistance whether it be in the kitchen or receive strangers but of course Iruka quickly took his parental instinct.

"Itachi-san, you're freezing! Go upstairs and clean up before even thinking about setting a foot into the kitchen," Iruka said giving Itachi an incredulous look. If there was one word Itachi first thought that described the scarred man so far was - motherly. Yes, motherly. Iruka was kind yet when tempted harsh and strict.

Itachi began to think coming to Konoha had been like he hadn't left his own mother back home but instead transferred her into the body of a male. He had the intention of changing clothes first but the whole house was on the verge of destruction when Naruto's friends began to loiter here and there making it impossible for Itachi to just quietly slip upstairs to shower and change.

Itachi nodded in response before passing a brunette teenage boy whose dog was chasing Naruto around the living room. What had he gotten himself into? Even when Itachi locked the room in case wandering guests opened the door, the noise still managed to penetrate through the supposed thick walls. Itachi gathered a pair spare change of clothes without taking much consideration whether the pants matched the shirt or shoes for that matter. He remembered there was a bathroom that connected the room he currently in with the other guest room next door that his parents had shared. It wasn't to say the bathroom was spacious but wide enough to give him space to breathe and place his articles on a glass shelf where there were white towels to his disposal.

He undressed and hung the damp clothes on a coat hanger and wrapped a white towel around his slim pale waist. When he turned the silver knobs of the shower, the water shot out at a freezing temperature that sent small shivers down his spine but with a little mix of the "hot" knob the temperature was to his satisfaction. Itachi undid his ponytail letting the silky raven lose against his back and let the water relax him from this afternoon's events. Everything about Konoha was familiar in the sense he grew up as a child in this remote town yet the people seemed knew to him. Was this the lesson his father meant for him to learn from? Whatever Konoha had to offer Itachi would readily accept it should it help with his cause. This was a test. But was he prepared?

Itachi wasn't one to spend hours in the shower letting his mind wander and today would be no different. He left his concerns aside letting the steam from the heat of the water incase him erasing away the numbness of his muscles. Once he was done, he decided, he should at least help in whatever way possible since he was freeloading in Kakashi's house.

* * *

First impressions were everything in the world of business and police work. When Itachi left the security of his comfort zone to join bustling teenagers downstairs and a few adults who have had more alcohol than they can bear then you had pairs of eyes observing you in curiosity. No one asked who he was but from the expression of their faces and the way they bowed when he passed or blushed, Itachi guessed he was rather intimating to approach. They saw him as a person who was out of place at a teen's party when he should be sitting in an office giving a presentation or a law court presenting evidence before the jury. That was the guests' impression of him, Uchiha Itachi son of Uchiha Fugaku.

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to think you ran off somewhere else to avoid socializing," Kakashi said evading a few people as he came up to Itachi. They were in the middle of the main hallway somehow surviving the crowded scenery.

"I have no reason to avoid an event when the outcome remains the same," Itachi answered implying had he chosen to enjoy time alone upstairs, Kakashi would simply drag him back downstairs. Kakashi's eyes smiled for him before patting the younger man on shoulder.

"Lighten up, it's a kid's party. You aren't even required to speak but I can't guarantee the girls here won't be interested in following your every move," Kakashi said motioning Itachi's focus to a clad of teenage girls who giggled when they realized Itachi was looking their way.

Itachi expressed no reaction knowing he had a fan club in the making. "I won't be held responsible should they be disappointed in my preferences," Itachi finally replied. Kakashi chuckled shaking his head but amused by his distant cousin's response. Many people Kakashi knew only feigned to be reserved because the enigmatic aura around them beckoned even strangers forward yet kept them at bay but with Itachi, his aloof personality was innate.

"You're one hell of a lady killer. Crushing all those girls' dreams is cruel don't you think?" Kakashi asked winking playfully at one girl who covered her face in embarrassment.

"Hn. Perhaps but dreams differ greatly from reality therefore my "cruelty" is beneficial for their comprehension that I have no interest in a relationship with anyone." Itachi wasn't fond of conversations dealing with dating and personal choice but that was the sole purpose Kakashi brought them up in the first place.

Kakashi sighed in clear defeat aware that no matter what he said to Itachi nothing would change the raven's mind. "I have no idea how you do it but moving this conversation along to my actual reason to battling my way through a sea of rabid teenagers. Mikoto called earlier. She appeared upset you forgot to call her. I calmed her down a bit but the phone in the study is free for a private call," Kakashi said the mirth disappearing from his eyes. Itachi fell silent and if the raven was thinking about his mother's frantic voice over the phone, then Kakashi failed to see even a hint of anxiety.

"Hn. I'll return shortly." With that Itachi abandoned the lively party. The study was on the first floor in a secluded room where the noises from excited partygoers drowned away into only faint murmurs. Itachi recalled spending hours reading books that once belonged to Kakashi's father or sprawled on the floor finishing his work for school. And when he was here, he never came alone. Sasuke always followed him like a faithful pup waiting to receive some form of praise.

The smell of books greeted him when he closed the door behind him. Books were scattered everywhere and in no particular order. Itachi gazed around the room wondering if there traces of his childhood left behind somewhere physically for all to see. There were none but only fragments of memory. A fireplace inhabited the middle of the room and book shelves towered all the way to the ceiling. Itachi hadn't come to inspect the appearance of the study but to use the vintage phone that was placed on a wooden table stand next to a velvet armchair. He took little time to dawdle and dialed his house number without missing a number on the aged phone.

He waited patiently for the ring to reach his ears then for a female voice to answer his call. "Hello?" Mikoto's voice was soft and soothing even over a telephone.

"Mother, I apologize for not calling earlier. There is no excuse for me breaking what we agreed upon," Itachi said wondering what his mother suffered when she heard nothing from her son. A breathy sigh of relief managed to transmit through the airwaves and reach Itachi's ear.

"Itachi…I spoke with Kakashi and he explained why you were unable to phone me immediately. I considered you must have been tired from the trip but of course I was worried…." Her voice trailed off and Itachi could hear hushed voices in the background.

"For that I apologize again. I mentioned before I'm at fault. Are you feeling well Mother?" Itachi heard more hushed voices almost as if they were whispering to prevent him from hearing.

"Itachi, I'm not mad. Kakashi is a dear cousin of mine who knows just the correct words to ease my troubles. There is nothing to apologize for. Today, I planted more camellias does that suffice for your own concern for me?" Mikoto challenged her playful tone back before Itachi could recover from her forgiveness.

So Kakashi did manage to appease his mother. The features of his face softened slightly letting the crease from his eyebrows disappear. "Camellias…I am relieved to know you have added new flowers to your garden." All was forgiven. That's the way his mother was. She never raised her voice but when she was upset she stated a question and you would agree because she never failed to prove a valid point then a smile would replace her frown and all was forgiven. Itachi could see his mother, miles away, smiling.

"Yes, he does…well….Kakashi informed me there is a party he is hosting at his home. I think this is a brilliant idea for you to meet some new people as well as find old friends. Go on with the party before the hose drowns my camellias!" Mikoto sounded distressed meaning she had forgotten about leaving the garden hose on her flower bed without turning off the water. His mother was also forgetful.

"I'm rather relieved everything seems the same at home," Itachi said knowing his conversation with his mother was coming to an end. Mikoto's soft laughter and the clink of china somewhere in the background meant Mikoto wasn't alone.

"For the mean while yes, they are. Your father thought bringing Obito home might lighten up the atmosphere and here we are having some party of our own. Sometimes I wonder who worries more, you or me. But Itachi please take this opportunity to relax and find some entertainment. We'll talk more later for my camellias are going to perish soon," Mikoto said sounding genuinely concerned for her flowers. Itachi was well aware his mother cared deeply for her garden and all the life that grew inside it.

"Good-night, I hope Uncle Obito learns some mannerisms sooner rather than later." Mikoto giggled at his comment for she knew Obito wasn't exactly Itachi's favorite relative.

"Alright, good-night honey. I love you." There was a click and then it was just silence. Itachi placed down the receiver finding he had holding his breath for a few moments already. Had he feared his mother's panic was more than just simple anxiety for her eldest son? Itachi rubbed his temples before he felt something slide on his shoulder.

"I didn't think someone like you would have a girlfriend," said a familiar voice. Itachi knew who the eavesdropper was before the boy even came into his view.

"Spying on people is regarded as a rude gesture and my person life shouldn't be of any concern of yours, Naruto-kun," Itachi replied calmly hearing a groan of disappointment fill the heavy air.

"Geez, will it kill you to use a language I can actually understand? By the way I wasn't spying on you or your girlfriend. The pervert asked me to come grab you before you ran away from the party. Now who's the rude one?" Naruto walked away from Itachi to turn and stick out his tongue. Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow. Someone asking about toning his language down wasn't new. He ignored the first part of Naruto's question.

"I mentioned to Kakashi after sorting out a few misunderstandings with my mother I would return to your party," Itachi answered "toning down" his language. Naruto almost dropped one of the books he held by the spine.

"No way! I could have sworn she was your girlfriend! Or are you being modest and hiding the fact you have tons of chicks going after you?" Naruto asked incredulously studying Itachi from head to toe.

The older man was beyond handsome with long midnight hair he kept tied back, piercing onyx eyes, milky skin, tall, and slim built. Naruto failed to see how this man had no girlfriends when half of the girls in the main room had been gaping at Itachi the whole time the Uchiha was in there. "Should women undressing me with their eyes be a fact I should take pride in, Naruto-kun?" Itachi countered watching the boy fidget and his blue eyes grow wide.

"Are you kidding?! I wish I had that ability! Most of the girls kept asking me about you," Naruto said quietly seeming to lose his cheery side in an instant. Itachi closed his eyes and sighed coming closer to the blond. He understood teenage boys thought about girls constantly well normal ones that weren't like Itachi anyway.

"I have no interest in women especially underage girls who have yet to reach adulthood. Rest assure Naruto-kun, I have no desires for a lover so be my guest and take your choose from the ladies who are attending the party," Itachi replied now standing in front of Naruto who pouted.

"Right, easy for you to say. I bet you're lying. No guy gives another guy their turf," Naruto said crossing his hands to show his reluctance to accept Itachi's words.

"Whether you believe me or not is beyond my hands. Naruto-kun…" Naruto flashed him a false frown still unsure if he should trust Itachi. Itachi gazed down at sapphire eyes that held a familiar childish innocence. Those pink lips set tight in a thin line and eyebrows scrunched together to show his rambunctious behavior waiting to be unleashed.

"What?" Naruto asked sounding more annoyed than curious. Itachi towered over him before he placed his index finger on the tan unsuspecting forehead and flicked the boy playfully. Naruto let out a surprised gasp clasping a hand instinctively over his forehead. "Ouch! What was that for?" Itachi continued to stare at the boy and shook his head.

"No particular reason, it's a habit of mine I find myself attached to," Itachi responded gracefully striding across the room to disappear leaving a very confused Naruto. Naruto rubbed his forehead casting a glance towards the door thinking that Uchiha Itachi was definitely the weirdest person he had ever met. And he had met some pretty weird people.

* * *

Itachi rushed past a group of teenagers though to them, Itachi wasn't rushing anywhere but taking graceful long strides that complimented his appearance. It seldom occurred when Itachi acted on impulse rather than logically. Poking Naruto on the forehead had been an accident and no more than that. Lately, Itachi wasn't receiving sufficient sleep so perhaps that was the primary source of acting strangely around the ray of sunshine. "Hey! Old man get back here!" shouted Naruto whose bare feet pattered against the wooden floor. Even with loud music, anyone could distinctively hear his voice.

Itachi paused. "Elders usually are given respect from the younger audience but of course I'm not an elder. Naruto-kun, our age gap isn't as great as to consider me an 'old man'," Itachi explained ignoring the people who were now staring at the birthday boy arguing with one of the guests. Naruto fumed sliding a finger on each side of his nose to imitate something Itachi or the other people in the room weren't quite clear of.

"You're still old! Look at the wrinkles on your nose!" Naruto protested making a poor attempt to make his fingers resemble Itachi's scars.

"Brat! Stop bothering the Uchiha and go back to your friends!" Tsunade came out of a corner to scold her grandson. She stomped into his direction and pulled his ear in mild punishment. Naruto protested in pain uttering curses for all to hear. "I'm sorry for my idiot grandson's behavior." Tsunade might have seemed more convincing has she given Itachi a guanine apologetic smile.

Itachi shook his head and managed a false weak smile of his own. He wasn't one to smile unless he was flattering a group of people at social events. "Tsunade-san, I find Naruto-kun's antics…amusing. And today we are celebrating his birthday therefore I see no harm for a few harmless jests," Itachi said keeping his gaze fixed on sapphire eyes. Naruto appeared surprised that someone was helping him from his grandmother's punishment. Hardly anyone dared question Tsunade's authority.

"I will take what you said into consideration. After today, no more pranks brat. A teenager has better things to do than make the lives of adults miserable. Now either you stop bothering the Uchiha or make friends but this is Kakashi's house and you can't insult his company," Tsunade said her index finger wagging in front of Naruto's face to create emphasis to her statement. One forceful nod from Naruto and the older woman then stumbled away back to where other adults were sitting down enjoying the wonders of sake.

Naruto chuckled lightly scratching the back of his head. "Boy, she's drunk. Usually not even pretty boys can convince her. You must be something huh? Can you bust me out of trouble more often?" The blue eyes cast a hopeful glance towards Itachi.

"I only said that in order for the party to go on peacefully. I have no intentions on intervening with your or your grandmother's personal life," Itachi replied calmly already walking away to where the adults were sitting chatting earnestly. Naruto, however, followed him.

"Ok whatever, besides Baa-chan will grow immune to you sooner or later. Hey, wait, don't go over there! Come hang out with us or then you'll be bored to death with Kakashi's stupid stories about how his erotic novels are the best thing ever," Naruto warned and with that Itachi paused stopping in the middle of the hallway. The last thing Itachi wanted was to hear his distant cousin rant about Icha Icha Paradise and how the end was a true tearjerker. It was either listen to perverted comments or be surrounded by loud teenagers. He chose the lesser of two evils. Teenagers it was.

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding! This is the 8th time in a row he's won! Dude, are you sure he isn't secretly a Halo pro?" A brunette friend of Naruto's screamed when the plasma TV reflected the final results of an online secession of Halo. Naruto bit his lip furiously when he saw he had landed at the 2nd place mark with Itachi taking once again 1st place. Of all the things Naruto didn't expect of Itachi, was that the raven was a fast learner of video games and was too good. No, frightening amazing for just an amateur player.

Itachi let the remote rest on his the couch with a blank expression once again about his victory. He felt no excitement or even the slightest satisfaction he had beaten a few teens and most of the pros online. It was just a video game. What benefits of life could you possibly gain from placing 1st place for 8 times in a row? Naruto had recovered long ago from his gaping face and continued to chew on his lip. "I have already answered that question multiple times already Inuzuka-kun. My schedule has no time available for me to pull all-nighters merely for the pride of winning on a video game. I just followed what Naruto-kun taught me," Itachi stated for the fifth time that night. He spoke the truth. Itachi had no time for video games and the thing was, Uchihas were flawless in every aspect – even video games.

"I shouldn't have taught you! Aw man…there goes my golden streak!" Naruto pulled on his hair after examining his scores and Itachi's carefully. Itachi wasn't familiar with gaming systems but he politely handed the remote to the next person waiting for a turn. Quite a crowd had formed around the main couch and all of the girls suffered from sore throats after much excited and motivating cheers for Itachi.

"Rest assured, Naruto-kun, I won't be taking any glory or play this game again. The throne is yours alone to claim." Itachi stood up having enough teenagers screaming in his ears about which weapons were better to use. Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line then puffed out his chest.

"You better back down because there's no way in hell I'll let you take my place," Naruto called after when Itachi was trying to make his way through a sea of teenagers.

"Hn. Good night." Itachi had enough "excitement" for today and retiring for the night appealed to him greatly at the moment. He couldn't exactly say he would be getting any rest with the commotion downstairs but he wasn't one to stay for the finale – the birthday cake. Maybe it was Itachi was just wearied but he caught a hint of disappointment when Naruto saw him climb the stairs but quickly revert back to a grin when one of the girls came up to talk to him.

Itachi changed once he arrived at his room with wearing only sleeping pants and no shirt. He preferably liked to sleep without a shirt on at night for it bothered him for no reason. The alarm clock he brought with him rested on the nightstand blinking in green lights the digital number of "10:30 PM". Still early for the party goers downstairs but later than Itachi's accustomed curfew he sit for himself. In the darkness he slipped into the cool bed waiting for sleep that didn't come. The noises from downstairs penetrated the walls and just the mere thought of once sharing this room with his brother were enough to keep him pondering without even receiving a chance to rest his eyes.

Time dragged on and Itachi slipped into a light sleep despite all the factors that disturbed his dreams. Soon he heard the doorknob turn and the door open. There was only silence unless you counted the heavy breathing of the intruder. When had the party ended? Itachi wasn't sure if he was dreaming or really awake. Somebody hissed words he failed to process then another voice whispered back and then back to silence. A bed creaked and a heavy sigh of happiness filled the air. Itachi shifted opening his eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of blond hair then after that it went all black. He slipped back into sleep but this time really fell asleep.

* * *

If you asked Itachi what woke him up, he wouldn't be able to supply an exact answer. It could have been the wonderful aroma of food coming from downstairs, or the cool air that chilled his bones, or a groan followed by a heavy thump. Itachi slowly opened his eyes wondering if he had dreamed of the bag of sunshine coming inside his room or if it had been real. "Ow shit!" It wasn't a dream. When his onyx eyes recovered from the heavy weight of sleep, sure enough there on the floor laid Naruto tangled up in covers. Blue eyes glanced up realizing Itachi was awake. The boy laughed nervously feeling a bit guilty he probably had woken up the older man. "Um…hi?"

Itachi lacked a response. He wasn't sure what the situation was or what to say. Naruto twisted in strange angles attempting to pry loose from the covers that held him captive. "I guess you're wondering what I'm doing here?" After a minute or so of struggling, Naruto now sat with his legs crossed on the floor. Itachi sat up using a nod for an answer. He did want to know why the boy slept in Sasuke's bed or why a few bags that were not Itachi's were backed up against a corner. "See it got late and people left then Baa-chan was too drunk to take me home so Kakashi-sensei asked us to stay here. Baa-chan left early this morning to catch a plane for Suna where my grandfather is holding his book signing and well…I have no one else to take care of me so you're stuck with me for the rest of the month," Naruto explained grinning. Itachi thought the lack of sleep caused him to hear Naruto was staying with Kakashi and sharing this room but denial was ruined when a silver haired head popped inside.

"Hey! Ita-chan! Sorry to disturb you but Naruto will be staying over with us for a while. Hope you don't mind if he shares the room with you! Hurry up you two, Iruka is nearly done making pancakes," Kakashi said with a mischievous grin then his head disappeared again closing the door again.

"Well, that settles that. We're bed buddies now!" Naruto exclaimed chuckling at his own joke. Itachi mentally groaned. This had to be some form of nightmare. If it was a nightmare, Itachi wished to wake up. "By the way, can I call you Ita-chan too?"And wake up fast.

* * *

**AN: I did not beta this so please bear my silly mistakes . I will edit the mistakes later. So in the last chapter Itachi seemed ok with Naruto since they don't really know each other but in this one, Naruto just being his cheery self does take a toll on Itachi. I have no idea what I just wrote…it's 3AM.**


	3. Follow the Leader

**AN: **First off, thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

-I should have updated weeks ago but school's kept me busy. Un-beta-ed so excuse some grammar mistakes and typos.

_**Chapter 3-**_

_**Follow the Leader**_

Breakfast usually meant a peaceful ordeal for Itachi with a light conversation with his mother or father but today that wasn't the case. Already he woke to a bustling blond youth who no longer called him "Itachi" but instead adapted his nickname he so detested. Thinking maybe the teen only sought to push his buttons and all would pass, Itachi chose to ignore the boy. If only it were that easy to cover the sun with your finger, Itachi thought watching Naruto lick pancake syrup off his slim fingers.

"Naruto, stop doing that," Iruka-sensei warned from the other side of the table not approving of Naruto's lack of table manners. Naruto grinned continuing his ministrations with an amused Kakashi eating his own pancakes.

"C'mon, Iruka-sensei, you let Kakashi-sensei do it too," Naruto protested tilting his head in the direction of the shameless silver haired man. Iruka immediately pursed his lips not at all happy that Naruto always found a way around his scolds.

"Kakashi never listens to me but you, young man, have been told to behave from your grandmother," Iruka said waving the spatula at Naruto. The boy grumbled under his breath about an old hag being unfair and wiped his sticky fingers on his blue jeans earning another warning from Iruka.

"Let the boy do as he wants, Tsunade-san isn't here," Kakashi said sighing but a small smile could be seen behind the mask. Iruka gaped at his lover not being supportive.

"We have a guest over," Iruka pointed out and Itachi raised his eyes to the man with an impassive expression. Kakashi chuckled lightly patting Iruka on the back gently.

"Itachi doesn't care. Do you?" Kakashi asked to the raven who continued to stare at the couple.

"Hardly," Itachi answered receiving a large grin from the boy sitting next to him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Iruka now continuing to do as he pleased. For a sixteen year old, Naruto, sure acted like a child. Itachi finished his meal while the boy chattered away about school gossip that surely provoked Iruka more than he did to Kakashi. "The breakfast was delicious, thank you," Itachi said to Iruka as he stood and bowed. Iruka blushed slightly nodding furiously.

"You're welcome, Itachi-san," Iruka said his harsh tone softening as he addressed Itachi. Naruto stood up as well, now facing the man with a foolish smile. Kakashi leaned closer his good eye watching a scene unravel before him. Iruka was prepared to stop Naruto in case he bothered Itachi.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked innocently raising a puzzled expression from the raven.

"I don't have a planned destination bu-" Itachi was cut off when Naruto took him by the hand and dragged him towards the kitchen door.

"Hey, pervert, I'm going to show Ita-chan the town so see you guys later! I promise to be good!" Naruto yelled out laughing already pulling Itachi by hand in a hurried manner. Itachi could have stopped the boy if he wished to but somehow he wanted to be lead out to wherever Naruto was taking him. Before they could hear either Iruka or Kakashi say anything in return, they were both out of the house greeting the autumn sun and chilly air. "Phew!" Naruto sighed allowing Itachi to draw his hand back.

"May I ask why I have to spend a day with you?" Itachi asked messaging his hand and finding the situation somewhat awkward. Naruto snorted impatiently looking at Itachi like he was insane.

"I guess you wanted to stay and watch them get all lovey dovey," Naruto said placing his hands behind his head. Itachi had no interest in Kakashi's love life and the revelation that Naruto spared him from such scenes relieved him greatly.

"Actually that is that last thing I wish to witness," Itachi said watching as Naruto gave a longing look at Kakashi's car. No doubt the kid wanted to use it for a joy ride of some sort.

"Good because it's gross," Naruto replied drawing himself away from the Volvo.

"Because they are the same gender?" Itachi asked curiosity taking the best of him. He had no problems with Kakashi's preferences in male partners or anyone who dated the same sex. Did the boy have some homophobia? Naruto grimaced slightly but shook his head.

"Nope, that has nothing to do with it. They get all touchy feely and say corny stuff that it makes anyone want to puke," Naruto said his eyebrow twitching as if remembering a traumatizing memory. Itachi questioned no further feeling the boy had probably walked in Kakashi and Iruka doing something more than "touchy feely".

"If that's the case, where do you intend to take me, Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked switching the subject. Naruto grinned and motioned for the older man to follow him. Seeing as there wasn't much Itachi could do, he complied following Naruto to the back of the house. Naruto cast his gaze around searching for something. Again he broke into a silly grin and excitedly rushed to a red scooter.

"See this, it's our tour vehicle of the town," Naruto said patting the seat that could fit two people proudly. Itachi raised his eyebrow seriously rethinking about going back into the house. "Come on, I'll show you around! I mean Konoha is small but we have lots to do!" Naruto exclaimed already hopping onto the motor scooter expecting Itachi to ride behind him. One word came to Itachi "no." He was a grown man and to be seen riding with a younger man would be rather embarrassing if he may say so himself.

"Or…we can take Kakashi's car." Naruto cast him a hopeful glance.

"Can you drive?" Itachi asked but he already knew the answer.

"I wish but you can right?" Itachi hesitated before answering but replied with a simple "No" then sat behind Naruto his arms wrapping around the slim waist. It was almost like a woman's but there was no mistake the boy had some muscle under the light jacket.

"I guess we'll stick to the scooter for a while longer. I just can't believe _you _have no idea how to drive. There's no problem with that since most of Konoha gets around by walking but you came from the city so I expected some driving skills to top off your perfect image," Naruto explained starting the engine. Itachi tightened his grip slightly on the boy earning a surprised gasp.

"Just go," Itachi said wanting to avoid a delicate subject.

"Ok, ok, going you impatient bastard but first loosen your hold!" Itachi relaxed his arms unaware he had been sustaining the boy harshly. Naruto disregarded the occurrence and began to advance forward then away from Kakashi's house. Itachi knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Over the few years Itachi realized he changed drastically but Konoha remained a remote peaceful town that had its own lethargy pace. A cool breeze brushed against his cheeks as he watched the scenery of familiar roads and houses unfold before his eyes. Naruto steered carefully on the streets as an assortment of different colored leaves fluttered past them. Konoha was beautiful but Itachi couldn't see this place as his home once again.

"We should visit the local ramen stall!" Naruto exclaimed pulling Itachi back to reality.

"We've already eaten breakfast," Itachi replied calmly refusing the suggestion. Naruto let out a playful whine taking a sharp turn at a particular corner.

"Any place you'd like to visit first?" Naruto asked in hopes of cracking some emotion from the Uchiha.

"I supposed guides already had some form of schedule planned to prevent such meaningless questions." Honestly, Itachi had no desires to even walk around and even less with Uzumaki Naruto. There were no places he'd like to see again or people for that matter.

"Sourpuss," Naruto muttered. "Hey, I came up with the idea suddenly to get me out of the house without the pervert or Iruka-sensei breathing down my back! I figured I'd improvise now that we're here." Itachi blinked for a few seconds before a chuckle escaped his lips. This boy certainly was something.

"Naruto-kun do you treat strangers all the same or am I an exception?" Naruto hit the break fiercely nearly sending them both tumbling onto the pavement. "Careful!" Itachi definitely lost his serenity over a silly mistake.

"S-Sorry but this is the nearest place I can park without paying or fearing of my scooter getting taken again," Naruto said his voice shaky or at least Itachi thought it to falter. Itachi had no complaints of walking as the stalls of shops were already in their view and pedestrians were here and there with children or groceries. Konoha's population compared nothing to Itachi's current city but the peaceful scene of everyone setting up their own pace instead of rushing to whatever plans set him at ease.

"So Naruto-kun, what is your brilliant idea for improvisation?" Itachi asked ignoring the fact Naruto made no effort to reply to his previous question. The boy turned abruptly this time grinning.

"Ya'know down at Kurenai's shop they're selling hot chocolate!" As a child, Itachi had a sweet tooth and even now that quirk hadn't changed one bit. Of course he'd never bounce in joy as Naruto did at the moment but a feeling of content washed over him.

"Lead the way." Naruto's smile widened already running up ahead of the older man with his hand making frantic notions to speed up the pace. 'All for chocolate,' Itachi thought pathetically wondering if he truly had matured into a fine adult.

Kurenai's Coffee Shop sold an assortment of drinks and desserts and Itachi decided the shop hadn't changed much since he had come with Sasuke as a children. The same bell hung above the door that rung alerting the customer's presence. However a bell wasn't entirely necessary when Naruto burst in making a ruckus. Other customers glanced up either in annoyance or surprise but Itachi supposed it was the latter. "Kurenai-sensei, I've come for some hot chocolate!" Naruto called out dismissing the stares he received.

"I work to keep my household running Uzumaki, not to tend a kid's commands," said a dark haired woman. "Oh, who's your friend?" Kurenai took keen interest in Itachi. Naruto snorted at the 'friend' remark. Before Naruto could reply, Kurenai's eyes widened slightly then a bright smile took over her tired features.

"Itachi-kun is that you?" Kurenai asked the excitement in her voice hardly refrained. Itachi bowed slightly and Kurenai laughed. "No need for pleasantries. I haven't seen you in years! They say time flies and it sure does!" Kurenai chattered happily knowing she had other employees who could care for the other customers. Naruto looked from Kurenai to Itachi his face expressing genuine confusion.

"You know him Kurenai-sensei?"

"We're distant cousins but I was Itachi's babysitter," Kurenai replied giggling at the reminder of the chatty little Itachi she once knew. Naruto looked from Kurenai to Itachi his eyes wide in wonder before laughing. They both had similar features, the same raven hair, pale skin, and eyes.

"Stop giving him ideas. Kurenai lived with my family for a while until she moved in with Asuma-san," Itachi said seriously reconsidering whether to still get the hot chocolate. Kurenai sighed knowing Itachi wished she stopped speaking of the past but yanking his chain truly was amusing.

"Oh come now, Itachi-kun, stop being such a spoilsport or I won't give you any sweets." Itachi stiffened slightly his onyx eyes sending off threatening vibes to Kurenai who only laughed. What's worse was Naruto smirked realizing he could use this information for future blackmail of some form. "So what will it be boys?" Kurenai took her post behind the display glasses waiting for their orders.

"Yeah Ita-chan what will it be?" Naruto mocked receiving a sharp poke from Kurenai.

"Don't tempt him," Kurenai warned smiling when she saw Itachi shoot daggers at both of them. Naruto shrugged carelessly but kept his distance from the older man in case he did try to form some type of revenge. Blue eyes scanned the glass containers hungrily taking in the breathtaking view of different styles of sweets.

"I want that chocolate éclair!" Naruto never asked, he claimed the sweet from the moment he saw the display. From Itachi's relaxed stance and a slight nod, the boy decided he'd agreed with his preference. In less than a minute, the two were now sitting together enjoying the mouth watering éclair. Unlike Itachi who believed in tasting his food, Naruto gulped down the éclair before chugging down a mug of some cappuccino Itachi ordered for him.

"Kurenai-sensei sure knows how to make some mean éclairs! If I knew you were related, I'd brought us here sooner! I mean c'mon free sweets are more than I can ask for," Naruto said rubbing his stomach in satisfaction.

"Before this becomes a habit of ours, Kurenai without a doubt will place a bill in front of us erasing traces of us being cousins. It's best we keep visits limited," Itachi replied watching the boy rapidly change expressions. Pouting, Naruto slumped in his chair wondering how exactly he could spend the rest of the day with the Uchiha.

"Ne, Itachi, we should go to the lake!" The boy jumped up suddenly grinning widely. Eyebrows rose in question indicating the man would like to know if Naruto was up to anything again. "I mean there's lots of stuff to do at the lake! Like fish or fly kites!" One thing was clear: the Uzumaki truly was from a different world. Itachi, ready to protest, received a ruffle of his tidy hair from Kurenai.

"That sounds great Naruto! Itachi loved to fish as a kid, I'm sure he can teach you a few tricks," the woman said smiling nudging Itachi in warning. The raven wanted nothing more to cause some physical hurt on his older cousin but of course that would be childish and un-Uchiha like. When it came to Uzumaki Naruto, there were no objections to begin with and the boy already grabbed his unsuspecting hand to tug him towards the door.

"C'mon! The rental boats aren't there all day!" Itachi mentally groaned following Naruto reluctantly while he caught sight of a smiling Kurenai who watched them from shop window.

* * *

Anyone would be slightly nervous riding with a teenage boy on a scooter especially if said boy rode on the docks near the watery doom. On the contrary Itachi hardly felt anxiety for such situations but ever since he met Naruto (it had been hardly a day or so) he constantly got a tugging emotion of releasing some sort of caution in words. Coming to a stop, Naruto set his scooter aside against a plain looking shack entitled "Fishing and Boat Rentals". A wonderful fact about Konoha was it had a low crime rate thus one felt security leaving their cars unlocked or bikes outside businesses without worrying about purchasing a lock. In Itachi's city, leaving anything worth of value out in the open was ludicrous.

They entered the humble establishment to be greeted by fishing poles lined up against the wall, hooks inside cases, and other merchandise stocked carefully. Itachi pulled out his wallet knowing Naruto held no kind of money to rent a boat or even buy hooks and bait. He requested for a simple boat, two fishing poles (which he, himself, chose), a few fishing gear, safety lifeguards, and a cooler for the fish (Itachi was more than certain they'd catch a few fish). At all this, Naruto marveled and gleamed in joy. The owner led them outside to the docks giving instructions about precautions and so on forth. Naruto was the first to hop onto the boat with fishing pole in one hand and the cooler in the other.

"Ah it's been a while since I've been here!" The blond took his seat on the boat waiting for Itachi to join him on the opposite bench.

"Hn. Years to be exact," Itachi answered placing his equipment down in order to take control of the paddles. To this, blue eyes reflected puzzlement.

"I mean, Dad hasn't had time to bring me down here," Naruto admitted frowning, his olive hand dipping into the sparkling water. The mere mention of the boy's father interested Itachi. He hadn't thought of who the boy's parents could be or he even had any considering he lodged at his grandmother's. "Always busy with the village and blah, blah." They were drifting away from the docks and onto the vast lake. "I don't blame him for not spending time with me but you know I wish he were here instead of Ero-Sennin or Baa-chan." Itachi could relate to Naruto as he recalled his father being occupied with village politics often leaving him to tend to his mother or Sasuke.

"What about your mother?" Itachi asked still rowing further away until he decided they had found a decent location. He saw the boy tense with his eyes casting down into the turbid water.

"She died when I was two years old," Naruto replied patting the water with his hand. Ok this was bad. Already he had upset the boy and cheering someone (a kid for instance) was not one of his top-notch talents.

"Naruto-kun…" Blue eyes stared at him now almost expecting an exchange of some sort.

"Whatever, Itachi, don't worry about it. Happened years ago, let's catch some fish!" Again that silly smile stuck to the whiskered face. Out of all the people he'd met in life or grown Itachi understood their characters but Naruto was an untold story, someone who had an array of emotions all displayed in one single smile. Nodding, Itachi handed him the bait giving him a few hints on the best way to cast his line. Impatience seemed to be Naruto's weakness when he fiddled with the hook his foul mouth penetrating the air.

"Use mine," Itachi sighed handing over his fishing pole to a pouting young man.

"No! I'm going to get this myself!" Gritting his teeth in frustration, Naruto truly wasn't one to give up easily. Minutes later he let out a cry of triumph showing Itachi his success. Itachi took his space as Naruto did his both casting their lines in the water playing the waiting game. "Aw geez I forgot you gotta wait a long time for the fish to take the bait. So hey Itachi, you used to come here often?"

"Sometimes but that's all in the past." Sheesh, this kid truly was too curious. Itachi tugged on his fishing line sensing those radiant blue eyes studying him closely. He could hardly blame Naruto for wanting to know more about him.

"Boring! Adults are all the same – boring. I bet you go to some fancy school in the city that's why you find Konoha worthless. You've had this look on your face since yesterday like you're upset or don't want to be here. Can't blame you really, this place can get old but its home." Itachi would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by such accusations coming from a boy who was at least four years younger than him. People never understood his reasons or even contained the ability to read past his impassive face. Then here sat, Uzumaki Naruto, grinning like a fool, spitting out all of Itachi's inner turmoil.

"I don't find Konoha worthless. Memories from this place will never be worthless…speaking of school you must be in your second year of high school," Itachi said switching the subject smoothly. At this the boy smiled.

"Yeah! Unfortunately Pops thinks I might fail the year if I keep skipping with Kiba and the gang." Why he wasn't the least surprised to hear Naruto was a rebel? His entire attitude rebelled against every rule known to Itachi.

"Do you have any goals Naruto-kun?" asked Itachi meeting wide eyes that sparkled with some kind of profound happiness.

"I want to be Mayor of Konoha!" A ripple of laughter emitted from Itachi catching the boy by complete surprise. "Hey, I'm totally serious!" Fingers poked him lightly on his forehead the soft melodic laugh mesmerizing.

"And what might the mighty Uchiha's goals be? To be a host at a host club?" The laughing died down the Uchiha going back to his thoughtful gaze until he ruffled the kid's golden hair.

"My father and mother thought Konoha may provide me with inspiration to realize my goals," Itachi replied gazing at his own reflection in the water.

"Everyone has a goal even you Ita-chan. It might not be the coolest goal but you can never let it go. I'll help you find your goal because seriously that face scares kids." Normally, Itachi would refuse to such a ridiculous idea but when he met determined sapphire eyes, and an innocent smile all his will to reject the offer disappeared. Instead he could feel the corners of his mouth pull upwards into a weak smile. Truly this boy reminded him of…

Itachi smirked shaking his head at the thought. "Well then, do your best Naruto-kun." Just like that their conversation was followed by a peaceful silence which both was comfortable with. That is until Naruto's line began to force the rod from his hands.

"A fish!" He exclaimed already reeling in his line and impatiently pulling the line towards him. Itachi went towards the boy his larger body over the youth when he saw how rash Naruto was being. "Calm down Naruto or you'll lose the fish," Itachi warned grabbing tan hands to steady them. "Pull and reel but not so fast," Itachi instructed his breath so close to Naruto's ear. He might have been paying attention to the fish did he not have knowledge the older man was half embracing him. "Naruto-kun." Itachi took control of the fishing line when he saw the blond grow dazed and confused on who knows what. Seconds later he held the line with a fish gasping for air. "Are you afraid of fish, Naruto-kun?" Itachi teased placing the fish into their cooler. The boy appeared flustered and he continued to shout.

"Like hell I am! Don't stand too close to me, man!" It was amusing to see Naruto intimated by his innocent assistance. Then again he probably had to keep a distance knowing this boy was underage and such. Itachi froze almost wishing to end his life realizing the sudden thoughts crossing his mind about a boy who was about Sasuke's age.

"Hn. Naruto-kun, you're of no interest to me," Itachi replied simply wondering who he was trying to convince. Himself or Naruto? Blushing, the boy took his spot again concentrating hard on casting his net. It wasn't moments later when Itachi's own net began to pull him and with grace he caught another fish for tonight's dinner. The processes repeated until Naruto was grinning and laughing at the fish filling the cooler. A few hours later, Itachi suggested returning to the docks concluding that day's adventure. Sighing heavily, Naruto agreed but satisfied with the fact they wouldn't arrive to Kakashi's empty handed.

Upon coming to the docks and gathering their materials, Naruto let out a scream of horror. "Oh shit!" Itachi glanced from boat as he stepped back on land, and faced a replica of Naruto, well an adult version of the boy. Itachi remembered why he felt he should know the boy. Uzumaki may have been his surname but Namikaze roots were dominant in both males.

"Namikaze Minato," Itachi said staring from Naruto to Minato. The older man's elegant features softened into a warm smile.

"Itachi! I heard from Kakashi you'd be coming but he didn't say when. How has it been?" Minato's polite manner always calmed Itachi even as a child he felt drawn to the man.

"So far I'm being treated as a guest of honor though you failed to mention you have a son," Itachi said directing their attention towards Naruto who stopped dead in his tracks. Minato chuckled shaking his head in Naruto's direction.

"Well he's a handful and it was best at the time. You understand don't you? Enough about that, what brings you back to Konoha?" Minato shot Naruto a warning glance preventing the blond to go any further. Itachi spoke about his father and mother's wishes which Minato agreed to. He left out the piece about Naruto wanting to help.

"I see. I hope Naruto hasn't been giving you a hard time so far. Kakashi told me my mother left to a book convention with my father. It was his silly idea to take Naruto from me for a few weeks while I settle some business in Suna," Minato said his chuckle lifting away the tension in the air.

"Not at all. Naruto is…amusing," Itachi replied earning a scorn from the younger blond.

"Since you're here, you can teach my boy a thing or two about staying in school. He has many friends but I think a brotherly figure can be a good change while you're here. I'm sure though he's different than Sasuke, he'll be easy to get along with," Minato said a wide smile forming on his thin lips. Naruto's eyes caught the twitch of Itachi's cheek that his father missed. Was it because of this guy called Sasuke?

Itachi cleared his throat. "They are complete opposites; they would fight if they ever met. Minato, it has been a pleasure meeting once again, but I have to report back to Kakashi," Itachi said his voice detached of all emotion. The older man nodded disregarding the fact the younger man dismissed the conversation so briefly.

"Hey, Dad can I stay at Kakashi's house? Please?" Naruto pleaded hoping Itachi wouldn't leave without him. The man had an invisible magnet around him that attracted Naruto. He also was curious to know who Sasuke was.

"Naruto, I think Itachi needs some time alone, don't you?" Itachi glanced from the one blond to the other. They were so much alike yet so different.

If he went back to the house without Naruto would Kakashi tease him? Would the empty bed next to his taunt him all night? The idea of Naruto bothering the heck out of him was strangely soothing unlike the thought of facing invincible ghosts. Did Minato even mind parting with the son he handed around from his parents to close friends? It was just like when his father would leave him and Sasuke behind with their mother while he was on a business trip. Minato and Fugaku had been good friends but Itachi never met Naruto or at least he had no recollection of meeting the boy.

"I'm only Kakashi's guest, I have no qualms having Naruto stay over," Itachi responded carefully drawing forth a silly grin from Naruto.

"Ah, well, I have no problems lending my boy for another night. Behave Naruto, and you better be in school tomorrow unless you want me to have Jiraiya use you as his critic for his novels," Minato warned lightly. The warning was effective as Naruto shivered thinking of having to read erotic novels his grandfather wrote.

"I'll go just don't get those books anywhere near me! Oh, and dad, do you think we spar tomorrow?" Naruto asked his cobalt eyes glancing at his father's in hope. Minato chuckled nodding ruffling his son's hair affectionately.

"I have a new move to teach you," Minato added only enticing Naruto further to behave unless he wished to miss out on learning a new move.

"Fine, I'll go to school and I won't bother Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei!" Naruto happily ran off to his scooter beckoning Itachi to hurry before the sun set behind the horizon.

"Itachi…" Minato called out stopping Itachi from going any further on the docks. "Don't be too hard on yourself." After a pregnant pause broken by Naruto's shouts, Itachi continued on his way. Minato knew of his past, of everything that led to the Itachi today. He understood the man's concern but there were certain things that couldn't remain buried forever.

* * *

**AN: **I couldn't resist the tempation of including Minato in this story. I've never had him alive in any of my other fics so this is fun to write with the occasional Minato scenes.


End file.
